Bane
Bane is a villain from the DC Comics. He fought Venom in the 74th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bark the Polar Bear vs Bane (Completed) * Bane vs Captain America (Completed) * F.A.N.G. VS Bane *'Bane vs Robocop '(Completed) * Bane vs. Guts * Hugo vs Bane * Bane vs Juggernaut (Completed) * Bane vs. Kingpin (Completed) * Kraven The Hunter vs Bane * Leone vs Bane (Completed) * Bane vs Machamp * Reaper vs Bane * Bane vs Sweet Tooth * Bane VS Venom (Completed, Fanon version) * Wario vs Bane (Completed) * Yang VS Bane * Bane VS Zangief (Completed) Battles Royale * Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale (Completed) With someone else * Blackfeather & Phinn vs. The Joker & Bane Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus * Azrael (BlazBlue) * Buzzwole (Pokemon) * Crossbones * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Doomfist (Overwatch) * Hazel Rainart * Luke Cage * Kraven the Hunter * Vega (Street Fighter) * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Zebra (Toriko) History Bane was reportedly born and raised in Peña Duro, a prison in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca that is home to the most dangerous convicts. Bane came to regard Peña Duro as his home, a place where he learned "the truth about despair" as he developed extraordinary skills through improving himself in mind and body within the prison's walls. After ultimately establishing himself as the "king" of Peña Duro, Bane was made a test subject for Venom, an steroid created to replicate the Miraclo drug. After escaping Peña Duro, and being the only one who knows how to manufacture Venom so he can dull the pain from the experiments done to him, Bane became a professional assassin with ties to the criminal underground. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real name: N/A * Height: 6'8"/203 cm * Weight: 350 lbs/159 kg * Born in Pena Duro Prison * Favorite childhood toy: Teddy bear named Osito * Favorite hobby: Breaking backs * Is a big guy...for you Powers & Abilities * Genius intellect * Master of several martial arts * Combat strategist * Venom serum ** Dramatically increases strength, durability, and healing Feats * Tore down stone wall w/o Venom * Was launched hundreds of feet away unharmed * Lifted a 27 ton armored truck * Survived assault from SuperBat * Survived 11 years in prison isolation * Beat 6 villains on Venom by himself * Swam against a 35 mph current * Nearly killed Batman Death Battle Info (Fanon) In a fight, Bane is brutal and merciless, but is not without professional skill in Martial Arts. He uses his techniques to put opponents in holds, and his immense strength to easy break or rip off their limbs. His mere presence is enough to make armed criminals stop in their tracks. * Height: 6'08'' feet (Normal Bane), 7'00'' to 8'10'' (Bane when activating his '''Venom), ''''5'8' (Rehab form Bane) * Weight: 350 lbs. * Intellect: 187 IQ Physical Abilities: * Peak Human Conditioning: Bane possesses strength that borders superhuman strength, and that is without the Venom. He has shown the ability to lift Batman over his head with ease and punch two holes in a column in front of Blackgate. ** Martial Arts: Bane possessed great skills as a combatant, able to defeat multiple opponents simultaneously. ** Pain Resistance: Due to constant use of pain suppressors, Bane can withstand severe physical traumas, being able to shrug off attacks from Batman, punch through sheets of steel, and take multiple bullets to the back and arms without flinching. In the official database in the DC Comics, Bane is one of the only villains in the DC Universe who is immune to Joker Gas. ** Can detect stealthy opponents via his experience living in a dark prison. *When he introduces a large enough supply of Venom in his system, Bane achieves superhuman strength and endurance, bullet-Proof skin that renders him immune to ballistics, and regenerative healing. His estimated strength varies on the canon and the amount of venom he injects; with his limits varying from 2 to 15 tons. * Indomitable Will: Bane's willpower and absolute belief in his goal are what make him such a dangerous opponent. * Intimidation: Bane mastered art of instilling fear in others and himself is resistant against Batman's deceptive maneuvers. * Master Strategist and Tactical Analysis * Photographic Memory * Multilingualism * Leadership: Bane is a highly influential man, and his men follow him without question. He speaks with great reasoning and strikes fear into his enemies, as well as his own followers. Feats * Identified Batman's identity shortly after his debut. * Famously broke Batman's back ** He only had to apply 9 pounds of pressure to break Batman's back * Hijacked an oil tanker ship single-handily after a fight with Batman * Toppled a massive stone statue * One of the only villains in the DC Universe who is immune to the Joker Gas. * Defeated Killer Croc, then went on to destroy the Batmobile; breaking through the metal armored plating with his bare hands https://youtu.be/WWvvhktEOUk ** Broke Killer Crocs bones without Venom * Swung a man so hard he bent a metal door * On multiple occasions: killed humans with his hands even without Venom. ** Can easily rip out both an Olympic athlete weightlifter's arms without Venom enhancements * Survived multiple TITAN dosages and retained intelligence * Single-handedly takes down Batman's entire Rogues' Gallery including Mr. Freeze, Man-Bat, and Firefly * Tears through a metal collar designed to kill him if he attempts to remove it * Once broke into Arkham Asylum and took down most of the inmates inside such as The Riddler, Man-Bat, and even Solomon Grundy just to get to the injured Batman. * Can kill other Venom-enhanced thugs with ease * Gets the drop on a sneaking Robin * Snap a 30-foot long alligator's neck with one hand * Tanked through being hit 500+ bricks while being interrogated. * Threw a truck estimated to be 27 tons. * Eventually recovered from getting his chest ripped open by a Batman fueled by Superman's superstrength. Flaws *Losing streak against Batman. *Bane's Venom has several flaws. ** While needing to use Venom because of the painful withdrawal symptoms, Bane could suffer an overdose. ** The tubes that connects the Venom to his body can be ripped out easily, disabling his superstrength. Batman has consistently exploited this weakness. When the tubes are removed or cut by force, and the Venom spews out of Bane, Bane's body will temporarily become thin and weak. The effects of Venom can fade away in seconds if not maintained https://youtu.be/-fS1SGVLwb4?t=1m38s. ** Venom does permanent damage to the body https://youtu.be/BoczMQEcab8?t=8s. ** Absorbing too much venom at once can overload Bane's body. https://youtu.be/8zaJdLb07NU?t=3m44s * Can be prone to depression because of his addiction to Venom * At full power; Bane's massive size makes him significantly slower than Batman. He also tends to be clumsy. * Bane sometimes brags during a fight. * Bane is not bulletproof if his venom levels are low. https://youtu.be/OqEqN17zW8s?t=7m22s https://youtu.be/cTajQik08X8?t=8s ** At full power he is bulletproof; but is still not indestructible. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl-gbxKuBrI Batman has defeated Bane with his human-level physique multiple times. https://youtu.be/h7m-m6sgnT8?t=8s * Rarely uses long ranged weapons or guns. * Despite being one of Batman's most powerful characters; Bane is significantly weaker than other 'heavyweights' of DC; like Mammoth https://youtu.be/J8Y0K8ExmSw?t=45s or Superman https://youtu.be/wlcXA_iokPc?t=1m26s. * Bane is a proud warrior and prefers to fight his foes up close (One of Batman's few foes who fights in a fair game) Trivia * Bane and Killer Croc have a famous historical rivalry in many medias. Gallery Bane.png|Bane in the Injustice: Gods Among Us game series. Movies_batman_rise_6.jpg|Bane in The Dark Knight Rises, portrayed by Tom Hardy Bane_breaks_Batman.png|The first character to break the Bat bane.gif|Bane's sprite from the Mugen database: used in the Death Battle the_dark_knight_rises_bane-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg Batman_The_Dark_Knight_Vol_2-6_Cover-1_Teaser.jpg Osito_001.jpg Bane breaks the man.gif|Bane: When we fought before, I broke the Bat....Tdday...I break the man b4c15bcc67949339de37ba77011f75cf.jpg Bane's Fire Launched.png Videos Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Hispanic/Latino Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Wrestling Combatants